Currently for an enterprise to deploy an application (e.g., app) created by a development tool there is a significant amount of manual effort involved, even when using an Enterprise Mobility Management (EMM) solution and/or Mobile Application Management (MAM) solution. In the industry, the standard is for an administrator to receive the application (e.g., app) binary file and collateral information (e.g., screenshots, platform specific icons, guidebooks, etc.) and then manually upload all of it to a distribution solution, e.g., enterprise store. This creates significant workload to process and maintain vast catalogues of apps and upgrades, as well as being an error prone system.
Further, for a developer working on an app (new or an upgrade), there is commonly a need to deploy the app in a beta stage to devices to obtain real world testing and feedback. Installing the app requires handing the app off to an EMM/MAM solution administrator, to be manually deployed as described above to a select group of testers. Complicating the process further, these beta apps commonly need to be manually removed from user's devices and the app server. Additionally, when the app is an upgrade version, frequently the test users already have a production version of the app on their device that would be in conflict with the beta version.